Talk:Hymns to the tune of the Muppet Show Theme
source If there's no evidence that these are sung to the tune of The Muppet Show theme, this page should be nuked. —Scott (talk) 14:08, 8 June 2007 (UTC) :Well, they can be -- I just tried it, and it's actually kind of amusing. This could find a home in a Lists category. -- Danny (talk) 14:08, 8 June 2007 (UTC) ::We should change the name of the article to "Songs..." then. Everyone here can each come up with half a dozen that can also be sung to The Muppet Show theme. —Scott (talk) 14:10, 8 June 2007 (UTC) :::It's not exactly unique to The Muppet Show either (the same can be done with Gilligan's Island/''Amazing Grace'' and countless other songs/poems/hymns that have the same meter), and I'm not sure we need the lyrics transcribed. A friend suggested a footnote on The Muppet Show Theme might be the most appropriate. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 14:14, 8 June 2007 (UTC) ::::Would the footnote include the names of the songs? Because that could potentially become a long, unintersting footnote. If at all, we could just mention that lots of songs can be sung to the tune of The Muppet Show and Gilligan's Island themes. And even then I don't see the relevance. I do like the one about Jesus' bloody head, though. —Scott (talk) 14:32, 8 June 2007 (UTC) :::::If at all, I'd say a note on the meter, and if necessary, limited to one or two songs. But yeah, I'm not sure it's all that useful either, but it's better than this, I think. Though even if it doesn't really fit, it's the best random page we've had added to the page in ages. Sure beats the Torch Lady or badly formatted half-remembered characters which may not exist. And I still say it beats out Miss Piggy without gloves. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 15:00, 8 June 2007 (UTC) ::::::I think it's only interesting if we have the lyrics, so people can sing along. If it's just the names of songs, then it's boring. -- Danny (talk) 15:16, 8 June 2007 (UTC) :::::::I don't know. It is fun to sing along (though meter aside, the scansion seems forced in a few), but it seems terribly out of place as is, even as a list, and opens the door to a lot of things, i.e. "Book titles which resemble Muppet Babies episodes" and who knows what. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 15:29, 8 June 2007 (UTC) :I would tend to agree. I found some beach sandals last week that looked like Big Bird's feet. —Scott (talk) 15:45, 8 June 2007 (UTC) ::Okay, let's delete it. -- Danny (talk) 16:28, 8 June 2007 (UTC) :::Aw, you guys are no fun! (Just kidding!) I saw this at work this morning, and I was laughing out loud, but I can see your reasoning that it doesn't really fit, so okay. (Of course, now I have visions of our choir coming in from stage right in a chorus line singing, "The church's one foundation....") -- Ken (talk) 02:23, 9 June 2007 (UTC)